Shippo started it all
by Mortimer Jones
Summary: Shippo accidentally casts a spell during a fight between Sesshomaru and Naraku, which causes them to fall in love with Kagome! Koga starts making more intense, advances, on Kagome, and what? Inu’s nowhere in sight! Who will she choose? And demon heat, whi
1. Default Chapter

Hey, y'all! Here's my first Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing fanfic. Here is the slightly changed summary. This is a challenge from eyez409 (binbin)

Shippo accidentally casts a spell during a fight between Sesshomaru and Naraku, which causes them to fall in love with Kagome! Koga starts making more intense, advances, on Kagome, and what? Inu's nowhere in sight! Who will she choose? And demon heat, which lasts for three months, starts a week after the fight! Kagome's a demon?

On wit da fic Mon!

Disclaimer: What do you think?

My God…

Chapter 1. Beginning of hell

Kagome was mad. No, mad was an amazing understatement. She was flaming hot, broiling, boiling hot, sizzling woman. Putting it bluntly, she was pissed off! They had been walking quietly, well, as quietly as an Inu-hanyou, three humans, a fire-cat and a kitsune demon can travel when she had sensed a large portion of Shikon shards. They had, of course, went rushing towards them, and the inevitable battle that would take place for possession of the shards.

When they got there, they saw Naraku, and Sesshomaru, seemingly waiting for them to arrive. Rin and Jaken were nowhere in sight so every one assumed that they had been left behind. Kagura unfortunately was not left behind. InuYasha was dodging InuYasha's attacks, and he couldn't use the 'Kaze no Kizu' since Kagura controlled the wind. Sango was trying to defend herself from her brother, and Miroku was fighting Kanna. Sesshomaru and Naraku just seemed to watch, and be amused at their pathetic attempts to defeat them.

Sesshomaru was actually fighting Naraku, but they were both paying attention to the side battles as well. Shippo, who had been practicing with magic, jumped out and yelled,

"I can help!"

He then started saying some strange words in a language foreign to Kagome, but before anyone could do anything, a white mist surrounded Kagome blocking her from anyone's view. They all heard her yell out,

"What is happening to me?"

Followed by a scream of intense pain. The mist went away, and Kagome stood before them shocked as could be at her new appearance. She now had blood red hair, and five blood red tails. She had blue eyes with pink, cat shaped, irises. She also had claws, fangs, and blood red kitsune ears on top of her head. She also had one dark blue stripe under each of her cheeks, and her outfit was changed to a fire-rat fur Haori, except instead of being red it was sky blue. She had silk shoes that were dark blue with fire red tips.

(A/N Just to warn you guys, things will happen quickly in this chapter, so sorry but I am not good at making people wait for things.)

Shippo then yelled out,

"Wrong one!"

Then started chanting again, but this time a white mist enveloped Sesshomaru and Naraku, but when it went away they didn't appear to be different. Sesshomaru looked extremely annoyed at the fact that someone had 'attempted' to use magic on him.

He looked at the pathetic 'group' that followed his brother. From the Taiji-ya, to the houshi, to the pathetic kitsune who he would kill later for this so-called spell, to his incompetent hanyou half brother to the…

Incredibly beautiful miko! He looked at her with his eyes wide and both of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose at the miko turned demon. Sure, she had her allure before; anyone with good eyesight could see that. Even a high-class demon such as him had realized it, but now as a demon, she was irresistible! And that smell, oh Kami that wonderfully delicious smell of hers was so intoxicating that he couldn't get enough and he had to get more.

He inadvertently took a couple of steps toward her, and inhaled that glorious scent. He looked at her with trained eyes and inspected her for any so-called 'imperfections' that would be on her physically. She had a perfect face with lovely eyes, and a centered nose with exotic markings on her cheek. She had quite a filled out figure bust wise, and was very toned in the stomach area. From what he had seen of her legs they were very toned, and long, probably very smooth as well. He had to find out.

Naraku was staring at the kitsune with hate, and disdain very evident in his eyes. How dare that pathetic brat attempt to put a spell on him? The great Naraku, who could manipulate anyone, had a kitsune put a spell on him? The kit would pay severely. He had heard a scream of pain that he was not associated with, and wanted to know who was caused that much pain, since he usually preferred it if **_HE_** was the one who caused it. He looked around and saw that pathetic mutt InuYasha looking at something in the distance with a disbelieving glance.

He looked as well to see what else had caused the Inu-koro amazement. When he looked over he saw the most beautiful, vivacious creature he had ever seen. She had hair the same alluring color as his eyes, along with ears and tails. She was a Blood-fire kitsune, that race had died out a millennia ago! How lucky he was to be able to look at her. He saw a blue stripe under each of her eyes, and longed to touch it, he longed for her. He noticed that the miko-Kagome, was nowhere in sight, and realized that she must have been turned into this kitsune.

Well, he couldn't let the rare beauty go around without an escort now could he? He let an evil grin play across his face as he imagined her in all sorts of positions moaning, and groaning his name. Yes, she would be his. He would make sure of that.

Kagome kept on looking at her new outfit, and felt her ears on the top of her head, and promptly fainted.

Now about three hours later at Keade's hut she had woken up, and was steaming because all that InuYasha seemed to want to do now was yell, and criticize her about how she was still a weak little copy of Kikyo.

" And another thing, wench, if you even think of trying to take over MY group I'll destroy the well so you can't ever see your family again!"

Kagome looked at him stunned, then got up and slapped him hard. He looked at her in anger, and shoved her against the wall of the hut quite roughly. He put his head next to her right ear, and licked her ear. She was shivering in fear at his words,

"This will make you submit, bitch."

He opened his mouth, and lengthened his fangs, before bringing them down on her neck. Kagome screamed as loud as she could, and kicked him in the stomach. She bolted out of there into the forest. She went behind tree's, over rivers, and past rocks and roots. She stopped panting, not recognizing the part of the forest that she was in.

'Damnit.'

Thought Kagome as she tried to remember which way she came from. She heard faint footsteps coming her way, and started walking toward them to see who it was. She looked behind a bush and her eyes went wide. It was Sesshomaru! She was dead if he caught her. He seemed to be trying to find something since he kept sniffing the air. He suddenly got a feral grin on his face and looked directly at the bushes that she was hiding behind. He walked up to them, pushed them aside and licked his lips at the sight of Kagome. Her hair all tussled up from her run, her face slightly flushed and panting, with fear slightly tainting her scent.

It was a very powerful aphrodisiac to him, and he would not deny his demon urges. His youkai seemed pleased with her as well.

"Hello Kagome."

Owari

What do you think? On A Single Spark this is my first story, and I have never done a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing either so please be gentle with your reviews.


	2. What Instincts?

Hey y'all! Here is the next installment to Shippo started it all. I couldn't get any reviews from A Single Spark because my email is screwed up right now. Any way here are the review responses to and Responses:

kaoticXXsoul: Here is the next chapter.

mataka: Thank you, and here is the update.

gurl-of-togas-older-son: Thank you, and I'm sorry! I have been grounded for a while. I will be entering high school soon, but will try to update as much as I can. It's tearing you up inside? Well here is the next chapter, and Thanks for telling me your sister liked it to.

Mysical2249: Thank you very much, and I m not really sure, it just came to me! Here is the update.

yokos girl: Here is the update.

BlackAngelBlood: Thank you so very much, and here is the update.

hellspixie18: Here is the update.

Exunamoon: Here is the update and I will try to write more this time.

Sesshomarubaby18: Here is the update.

serna: Thank you, and I know what you mean about Sesshomaru! Isn't he gorgeous?

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: Yes he did mark her because when a demo marks his mate that means no other male can touch her. It is very important to the story that he did this. Shippo is a little genius isn't he? Thank you, I love red hair too and here is the update.

sugerhigh: Thank you, here is the update, and dang I usually just drink a twenty-four pack of Coke!

NamelessShadow: Yes he is, and yes she could but I have a different idea to how she will react to their love. Here is the next chapter.

corinne: Thank you and here is the update.

hotangl742: Thank you and here is the update.

Raifu no Tenshi: I know that you don't really like Kagome to have any 'traditional' pairings, so it surprised me very much that you liked this story. I had actually considered having them all point at Shippo but I love his cute little character and decided that I didn't want them to be that mean to him. As for your question about which summaries I wanted, Stuck on You, which you already gave me, Loving You, and I think there was another one but I can't remember what it was. Thank you, if you do give me permission and good luck updating! You do still love Kagome right? Just kidding! I know you do!

kirei kitty: Thank you for the compliment and for permission to do your stories! I have the files on documents so I have the summaries and everything. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! By the way, great new story and great new story ideas!

MorningMoonlight: Here is the update, and Thank you.

Nekoqueen626: Thank you, and I was hoping that I pulled it off. He marked her as his mate, and you will just have to wait and see. Thank you and here is the update.

xXkuraiokamiXx: Thank you and here is the update.

The one they call Del: I know cliffies suck, and I know! Anime shows almost always have a cliffy at the end of each episode.

lilred-07: Thank you and here is the update.

sheenachi: Thank you, and I totally agree with you about Shippo. Here is the update.

yunibelldream: Thank you, and here is the update.

Sesshylovable: Thank you, and here is the update.

sesshieobsessed: Thank you so much! Here is the update.

V. Turner: Thank you so very much, and here is the update.

lyn: Here is the update.

Aisu-Hime: Yes, but it was very important to the story that I do this. Oh my god! I can't believe I did that, I'm so embarrassed! Here is the update.

Rena Moon: Oh! Thank you so very much, and here is the update. This is my first Sess/Kag story and I was worried that I wouldn't keep him in character.

Kagamoesiun: Thank you, and yes it is under the same name at A Single Spark.

biolightning: Thank you, and it just came to me.

inudogdemon: Thank you, and I am honored to be on your favorites list.

YUKO-san of xXxHOLiC: Thank you and here is the update.

Vampirezdarkgurl: Thank you and here is the update.

xxprincess-sakuraxx: Thank you and here is the update.

darkwhispering: Thank you for putting this story on your favorites and here is the update.

krissy: Thank you and her is the update.

fluffy's girl: Here is the update, and I rushed things because I cannot stand waiting for certain parts of a story and decided that I wouldn't do that to my readers.

marie: Thank you and here is the update

Blue-Moon Sky: Sorry about the cliffy and here is the update.

Beth: Thank you, and I try to keep my grammar in check!

tiger girl: Thank you and here is the update.

CS: Thank you and I will try to make the chapters longer.

Inuyashaskoishii: Thank you so very much and here is the update.

kirademon: Thank you and here is the update.

Megan Consoer: Thank you and I will write some more chapters.

gale89: Thank you so very much and yes this is a Sess/Kag pairing story.

jodi: Thank you and here is the next chapter.

ashtonreed: Here is the update.

Cresent Moon22000: Thank you and here is the next chapter.

DemonGoddessSlayer: Here is the next chapter, and yes there will be lemons.

TheAlmightyAya-sama: Thank you, I do as well. Here is the next chapter.

kagome15: Thank you and here is the update.

MEDIAMINER REVIEWERS PLEASE PUT THE CHAPTER YOU ARE REVIEWING FOR IN YOUR REVIEW. IT MAKES FOR LESS CONFUSION. THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, AND PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.

Anyway,

On wit da fic Mon!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own several manga's of the series.

Chapter 2. What Instincts?

Kagome was not one to be afraid. She had faced down countless youkai, and spirits that were an immediate threat to her life. Hell, she had even been groped by Miroku! But still…the one thing that could ever scare her out of her wits like this…

Sesshomaru's smile.

One couldn't even call it a smile, but a predatory grin. It scared her and yet at the same time, her mind recognized a primal instinct. This male was a threat to her and was not her mate. He should not look at her in such a manner!

Kagome shook her head, what was wrong with her? She shouldn't be thinking anything like that! He would ponder this odd little development later. Right now, she needed to focus on the very dangerous predator in front of her. She had the ludicrous idea of running, but didn't comprehend that he was a **_DOG_** demon, and would enjoy it. Oh, well more excitement for us!

She turned and ran but before she could comprehend what had happened, she felt herself being pressed against a tree and felt a sharpness on her neck. Whimpering she moved away from the pain, it reminded her of InuYasha's forceful claiming earlier that day, and she couldn't handle this much.

Sesshomaru clamped his teeth down harder on her neck, trying to get her to submit. He was the stronger, therefore she would submit to him. Then he heard her whimpers and smelled her fear. He was angered by this. She was his chosen and should only fear him if he so wished! Her removed his teeth and turned her around and the look in her eyes reminded him of a rabbit looking death in the face.

He started a low growling in his throat, hoping the low rumbling noise would relax her. He nuzzled into the right side of her neck, wanting to calm his little one down so he could talk to her. She seemed to stop whimpering, and actually gave him some more access to her neck. He licked it once, and was startled by a jolt he felt coming from her neck. He pulled his head up, and saw a mating mark upon her neck!

But what angered him the most was that it was not willing. If it were willing the mark would have been clean and vibrant. This mark was still slightly bleeding and it was red and angry looking as if her flesh had been ripped from her! He snarled in anger as this mark also meant that he could not touch her until she or the one who had marked her died.

"Who did this to you?"

He growled at her. She whimpered, and lowered her head in fright.

"InuYasha."

She whispered. It was barely audible to the Tai-Youkai, but when he heard it he snarled his rage. He quickly sobered when he heard her whimpering. He let loose a low rumbling in his chest wanting her to calm down. She seemed to relax in his hold. She didn't quite understand why she was feeling this way; he was her enemy! But than again, who was really her enemy?

After all it was InuYasha who attacked her, and wasn't he her comrade? So did that make him her enemy, and Sesshomaru her ally? Oh it was all to confusing! She just wanted to sleep after her hard day. He was so warm…

Sesshomaru gave a small smile at her when he noticed that she had dozed into a light sleep against him. Fitful, but still a light sleep. However thoughts of what she had told him were making him want to rip something up, preferably InuYasha. How dare he touch something that is mine!

He will pay!

But for now he needed to focus on getting his little female home where she belonged.

!With InuYasha!

'What is wrong with me?'

Thought InuYasha as he pondered on the events of earlier that day. He ha forcefully marked Kagome as his mate, and the only way it could be removed is if he or she were killed. He did not want to die but he did not want Kagome as his mate. He wanted Kikyo Damnit! Why was fate so cruel to him?

First it had stolen his precious Kikyo away from him the first time around, and then when she was resurrected her stupid little re-incarnation had to ruin it by making him mark her! Why couldn't he ever get a break in life?

What the hell was the matter now? He walked towards the edge of his forest to find out what was making so many people scream in fear. Naraku! It seems that he had come here looking for Kagome, but did not mind causing some havoc in the process. He pulled out Tetsusaiga, ready to let out all of his frustration out on Naraku. Unfortunately Naraku had the same idea.

Ever since he had seen the new Kagome he had not been able to receive any rest, he just lied there in want of her. So he came to retrieve her but since she was not there, killing InuYasha would make him almost as happy. He let out a chilling smile as he thought of what he would do to InuYasha. That little ingrate had been a thorn in his side ever since he had been awoken from that enchanted arrow. Stealing the shards away from him, then letting Kikyo be resurrected, and now he had forced that little Kagome girl away.

Oh yes, it was high time that he made InuYasha pay for his crimes against him. This would be _most _enjoyable. That little fool had no idea what was coming for him. Naraku would enjoy this immensely.

Owari

Hi! My muse is trying to kill me now since I sent her to a labor camp to get her to work. Anyway, Please review and sorry about the long wait for an update.

MEDIAMINER REVIEWERS AND A SINGLE SPARK REVIEWERS, PLEASE PUT THE CHAPTER YOUU ARE REVIEWING FOR IN YOUR REVIEW SO IT WILL MAKE FOR LESS CONFUSION ON MY PART. THANK YOU!


End file.
